1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to borehole vibrator devices and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved type of vibrator utilizing opposed acoustic energy generation sources and an intermediate deflection plate whereby phase control of energy generation can vary the type of wave output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of borehole seismic energy generator, some of which are quite old in the art. A search of the prior art discloses no device which utilizes in-line acoustic energy generators in coaction with an intermediate deflection plate. Also, applicant is not aware of any prior art that is directed to phase adjustment of dual sources of acoustic energy with a view toward adjusting the output wave induced in the earth medium selectively between shear wave and compressional wave operational mode.